Dondon
Dondon is a commune in the Saint-Raphaël Arrondissement of Haiti. ]] About Dondon, a North Department commune was formerly called Trou-Dondon ("Dondon Hole"). Raised to the rank of Commune in 1698, it includes five Communal Sections: Brostage, Cayman Basin, Matador, Laguille, Haut du Trou. History The first European colonist established in Dondon is the buccaneer-surgeon André Minguet: Jean-Baptiste du Casse, governor of Santo Domingo, granted him on September 11, 1698 the concession "of the place commonly called the Trou-du-Dondon", bounded by the mountains that form the Cape, and on the other side of the mountains of the savannas of the Grand Fond, Limbé, and the river of the Pimentier, to raise cattle there. Geography Dondon is an interior city, located in the Massif du Nord. Its dominant terrain is the mountains, and its climate is cool. Its altitude varies between 1,200 feet (390 m) for the villages of Grand Gilles and Brostage, and up to 3,373 feet (1,028 meters) for the village of Haut-du-Trou. The inhabitants of the Commune bear the name of Dondonnais. The population of the commune of Dondon was estimated at 42,587 inhabitants in 1998 and reached 46,145 in 2004. It has an area of 115.93 km2, its density is 367 inhabitants / km2. The Bouyaha River crosses through commune of Dondon. Neighborhoods Economy The local economy is based on growing coffee, cocoa, lime and sugar cane. With regard to the Economic and Financial Establishments, the Municipality of Dondon is deprived of it. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the Commune of Dondon by a school inspection office. Nine public, numerous private, two Congregational and one public secondary school have been listed in the Commune. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Dondon. One health center with bed was inventoried with a doctor, a nurse, and numerous other employees. Utilities As for water availability, two rivers, a spring and a lagoon were counted at the commune level. Regarding electricity, some streets of the city of Dondon are electrified. Security At the level of the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the Commune has a Court of Peace, and a Police Station. There is no Prison in the Commune. Culture Religion Nearly eleven temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the Commune. These temples are Catholic (3), Baptist (5), Adventist (1), Wesleyan (1), and Jehovah's Witness (1). The Catholic parish of Dondon was created in 1727 and dedicated to St. Martin de Tours. Organizations With regard to the political parties and other organizations, there were two popular organizations, one non-commercial cooperative, and one NGO. Communication In terms of communication, Dondon has no newspaper / magazine, no radio station, no television station. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, there is no library, museum, movie theater. The parish hall sometimes serves as a theater. The main gaguères are three and the town has a football (soccer) field. There are two natural sites; Voute à Minguet located in Laguille and Grotte des Dames located at Pont des Dames. These sites served as temples to the first inhabitants of the island. Every year they come from all corners of the island to offer sacrifices. dd3.jpg|Dondon is a haven for nature lovers, History and Culture enthousiasts, speleotourists, the curious, and the adventurous dd4.jpg|Road to higher ground; Dondon, Haiti dd6.jpg|View of Citadelle, from Dondon dd7.jpg|Saint-Martin Festival Monuments and sites The Voute à Minguet (English: Vault in Minguet) is a cave, place of worship of the Taïnos in pre-Columbian times, and today vodun place of worship. Moreau de Saint-Mery describes it and reports that it was the first habitation of the Minguet buccaneer at Dondon. It must also be noted that there are about ten caves in this municipality. such as Voute des Dames, Marc Antoine Cave, Voute la smoke, Cadelia, including the caves to which have not yet been given a name. Next to the caves, there are other sites such as Negro Square at Mathador, a site at Brostage, and many more. Celebrities Jean-Baptiste the Pers (died in 1743, in Dondon), French Jesuit Vincent Ogé (around 1755, in Dondon - beaten up in 1791, in Cape-Français), figure of the Haitian revolution André Mainguet Michael Vedrine Category:Saint-Raphaël Arrondissement